A Change and Blooming?
by mimiloonearth
Summary: The Academy with shinobis as a secret. Secret shinobis as under cover students go to another academy to help with trouble. This other academy had a major secret, but what is that secret? Are the shinobi going to be able to figure it out? What happens when they find out and what is this big secret about one of the shinobis?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The characters from Naruto and Vampire Knight do not belong to me. Only the plot does (^^).

A city where crime was little and there were thousands signing on to become one of its protector, there were families that stood out from the rest. This city is known as Konohagakure. Hidden from the rest of the world, they have a world of ninjas training and living to become the city's protectors. The prominent clans are the Uchiha's - specializing in genjutsu -, Hyuga's - specializing in seeing through objects and finding another chakra -, Senju's - widely known as the clan with a thousand skills and have the strength to back it up -, Yamanaka's - specializing in mind control -, Nara's - specializing in shadow techniques as well as being geniuses -, Uzumaki's - family of the Senju's, but are known for their great healing abilities -, Akimichi's - known for great physical strength -, Aburame's – specializing in the usage of bugs or kikaichu as weapons -, Inuzuka's – known for the usage of dogs or ninken as fighting companions -, and the Saurtobi's – widely known for their willpower and exceptional strength.

Shinobi Academy – a place where children go in order to become one of the greats amongst the ninja committee. The academy teaches its students regular classes, but as a widely kept secret the academy also teaches shinobi techniques.

Sarutobi Hiruzen known as the Hokage or city leader to outsiders, also known as the Shinobi no Kami to the students and graduates of Shinobi Academy.

-At Shinobi Academy-

"You guys have all made it to the end of the Shinobi course. I will now announce your teams." Umino Iruka stated. "Okay, now Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura –"

"Yes! I'm with Sakura-Chan!" one blond shouted.

"NARUTO! Calm down and be quite. I have yet to announce the third member of your team."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." Replied Naurto looking down at the tables.

"Now the last member of Team 7 is Uchiha –"

"NO!" shouted a bunch of girls.

"Hn." Uchiha Sasuke said?

"Okay, that's enough. Team 8 will be Abruame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuga Hinata. Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino." Iruka said fast to not be interrupted. "Now you will meet your senseis in a little, so go have lunch."

-The Sensei's-

Team 7:

Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 12

Shinobi Grad. : 12

Hair: Raven

Eyes: Black

Affiliation: Konoha

Mother: Uchiha Mikoto

Father: Uchiha Fugaku

Genjutsu: Above Average

Taijutsu: Average

Ninjutsu: Above Average

Chakra: Average

Recognized Abilities: Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu

Other: Does not socialize with others, training is the focus

Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 12

Shinobi Grad.: 12

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Affiliation: Konoha

Mother: Uzumaki Kushina

Father: Namikaze Minato

Genjutsu: Average

Taijutsu: Average

Ninjutsu: Above Average

Charka: Above Average

Recognized Abilities: Kage Bushin no Jutsu

Other: Loud but respectful, helpful when he chooses, likes to pull pranks

Haruno Sakura

Age: 12

Shinobi Gad.: 12

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Green

Mother: Haruno Mebuki

Father: Haruno Kizashi

Genjutsu: Above Average

Taijutsu: Above Average

Ninjutsu: Average

Chakra: Below Average

Recognized Abilities: Chakra control, high intelligence

Other: possible genjutsu type

Hakate Kakashi was muling over his new 'students' files. He was standing in the office with other Jonin Senseis and was 'listening' to what the Hokage said.

_Just won't let me take a break. Well this team will be interesting, Uchiha and Uzumaki. _Kakashi thought.

"-The teams that I put together should work well, if there is a problem let me know and we'll talk about it." Hiruzen told the senseis.

"Hai." The senseis said.

"Now you will be meeting with your teams in an hour, be prepared and you are dismissed."

The sensei's left the office and went altogether to a restaurant. Kakashi as always held the air of alfoofness and was reading Jiraya's work.

"Hey Kakashi, who is on your team?" Sarutobi Asuma asked. The other jonins with them stopped talking and was listening to what Kakashi was going to say.

"Maa, just Uchiha Sasuske, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura." Was the response that Asuma got from him.

"Haruno? I never heard of that clan before. She's a civilian?"

"A civilian with those two? That is unheard of. What are her skills Kakashi?" Yuhi Kurenai asked. _That is just odd, a civilian? What is her clan?_

"Well, for starters she has pink hair, green eyes. As well as a possible future genjutsu user."

"Pink hair? That's unusual." Asuma said. _Now if I remember right, there are a few Anbu that has pink hair. _

The three ran into Maito Gai as they reached the restaurant.

"MY RIVAL! I HEARD THAT YOU PASSED YOUR FIRST GENIN TEAM TODAY! WHEN WILL I-"

"Passed? Kakashi pass a team? Gai this is my first time hearing that." Asuma said, he then told Gai that they haven't even met their teams yet. Following Kurenai in, they got seated and started to talk about the students. Not knowing that the family and other shinobis there to validate the news.

"Well, at least we know the Ino-Shika-Cho trio will continue." Asuma said.

"That's true. I don't think that trio will change much seeing how close and well they work together." Kurenai said. "I have Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

At another table, the parents sat there talking and thinking about what the seneis said and what they could learn from them.

"Asuma is the teacher for Shikamaru, Shikaku. Are you that uninterested in your kids team?' Chouza asked.

"It's just Asuma, what harm can he do other passing on that smoking habit of his?" Shikaku said.

"Honestly, I am just curious about Inuzuka's reaction when she learns that her kid is with two of the quietest people. Ever." Inochi told his friends. Just then, one of the most feared shinobi walked in with a few other people. Shiranui Genma sat at a table that was near the trio and asked if Kakashi's genin have been announced. Morino Ibiki and Mitsurashi Anko then sat at the same table.

"Is that why almost every shinobi is here? About Kakashi's genin?' Inochi wondered.

"Well, it's just a conformation on some info that's all." Genma replied.

Back to Kakashi's table

"Well, Kakashi? Going to tell him your group of genins?" Asuma said.

"Who are your genins?" Gai asked.

"Well, they are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura." Kakashi recited without putting down his book.

"WH—" Gai was saying when a roaring laughter interrupted him. All turned around to see where the laughter was coming from and all noticed that Ibiki was the one laughing.

"What's funny Ibiki?" Asuma asked.

"Well you'll find out if you leave now, wouldn't you? I hear that lunch is almost over in, I don't know, 2 minutes?" Ibiki told the new senseis.

The senseis have been shocked to hear that Ibiki might know something and is not going to tell them that information. With Ibiki grinning like mad, it had shaken them up even more due to the fact that Ibiki only grins when 'torturing' is going on. Thinking back, they had also heard Ibiki say something along the lines of lunch is almost over. Asuma and Kurenai got up quickly and threw some cash on the table, rushing to the doors to get to the academy to pick up their students. Kakashi getting up, put some cash on the table. He took his time getting out of the restaurant and that earned a sigh from his fellow shinobi.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Team

A Change and Blooming

* * *

They arrived at the school and entered the classroom to see that their students have yet to arrive in from their lunch break. They turned around to ask Kakashi what he was going to do about his students when they noticed that he was not with them. Giving up, they started to notice that the other senseis were starting to drift in. A few minutes later, the students started to drift in and wait to see what team is going where.

As soon as the last sensei left, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were left sitting and waiting in the classroom for their sensei to arrive. Naruto being Naruto, he thought of Sasuke as a rival and someone that is holding Sakura's attention. Sending glares at Sasuke, Naruto began to walk towards Sasuke until he was in front of the desk. Sasuke on the other hand noticed that Naruto was getting closer and he was also glaring. The tension between the two were high. Sakura on the other hand didn't pay attention to the two boys on her team, she was watching the clock.

"What's so good about you that every girl like you?" a blond asked.

"Hn." A raven replied.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"Do any of you know when our sensei is going to get here?" asked Sakura cutting and diffusing the tension just as quickly as it came. The two boys turned to look at the sole female in the room, glares dropping shock etched onto their faces. They saw her sitting by the window and staring intently at the door as if someone was there and have yet to enter. Sasuke being the first to snap out of the trance answered her.

"Hn."

"Is there something you would like to say to me?" Sakura questioned, feeling a stare on her. Not getting an answer she turns around to look at Sasuke. Turning back to the door Naruto near the door and tilts her head at Naruto's actions. "What are you doing?"

"Well this," Naruto said showing the chalkboard eraser to her, "is going to be his punishment for being late on such an important day." He finished adjusting the eraser on the door and stepped away. "There. That's all and now we wait."

"If he is this late he would be even later wouldn't he? Should we get something to eat?" Sakura suggested to the two boys.

"Yes, we should go eat Sakura-chan! I want to show you this really amazing place to go eat!"

"Would you also like to go?" She asked Sasuke.

"No." was the response that he got.

"Okay, well since he doesn't want to go we'll go!" Naruto exclaimed happy that Sasuke decided not to go with them. Rushing to get out of the classroom with the girl in hand, Naruto dragged her to Ichikarus.

After sitting in the room for a while, the door opened and the eraser fell onto Kakashi's head.

"My first impression of you guys, I hate you all." Kakashi said without noticing that there is only one of his three students were there. Sasuke sat there looking at his sensei amused that he still has yet to notice that two were missing. He just sat there and stayed silent until his sensei noticed what has transpired.

_Odd… by now one of them should have said something about what I just said to them. _Kakashi then looked up to only see an amused look on the one and only, Uchiha Sasuke. _Where are the other two?_ Kakashi was shocked to see that there is only one.

"Now would you like to tell me where the other two are?"

"Hn."

"Well, looks like we are going to have some hunting time for the other two, aren't we?"

Sasuke just looked annoyed that he had to look for the blond and pinkette.

"Now would you happen to know where those two went?"

"Eat."

"I know just the place." Kakashi answered. _Can't wait until this kid says whole sentences!_

They left the academy and went to Ichikarus. Once there Kakashi entered the place and saw the pinkette's face. He was amused to see that she had the look, the face of disgust and astonishment. Naruto was eating really fast and was not going to stop anytime soon. She saw Sasuke standing by a Jonin and had a smirk on his face.

_Okay\, well that should be our sensei. Good, he looks de- wait. Is that chalk on his hair? He fell for that?_ Sakura just looked over at Sasuke and pointed to the top of her head. As if he understood her, he nodded his head as a confirmation for their sensei falling for something so idiotic. Naruto sensing a new set of eyes on him stopped eating and looked up at Sakura. Seeing that she was looking behind him, he turned around and saw a Jonin with white powder on him. Seeing the white powder, he started to laugh hysterically.

"Well, at least we know who pulled the prank." Kakashi said. "Since we are here, let's get down to business. Tell me about yourself."

"Well what would you like to know?" Sakura questioned as Naruto resumed eating.

"Well your likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals and your name." The stare that she gave Kakashi sweat drop. That stare could mean many things, it was like she knew what he was aiming for. She continued to look at Kakashi and that unnerved him. What girl did not want to talk about their likes and hobbies?

_Apparently her. _

She continuously looked at him and the look in her eye showed that she wants him to show them. The silence was awkward for the male members of team 7.

Sweat dropping, Kakashi began introducing himself.

"Well, my name's Hakate Kakashi. My like are my own, I don't have many dislikes, my hobbies are none of your business and my goals… well there is just not very many. It's your turn." Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all sweat dropped.

_All we learned was his name _all three thought.

"Well, since you're not going to speak anytime soon. Grumpy will go first."

_Grumpy? Who is- Oh, that's who._

"Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes nor do I have many dislikes. My goal is to become strong enough to become my brother's equal. That's all you have to know."

_Well, that was to be expected._ Kakashi thought.

Sakura and Naruto thought the exact same thing. _Same as Kakashi… Only the name and goal…_

"Next will be the Blond" Stated Kakashi.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be Hokage, Dattebane! I really like ramen and Sakura-chan! I hate the time for ramen to cook!"

"Okay now the girl."

"Haruno Sakura. I like to read and train. I don't have many dislikes and my goal is to protect my important people."

"Well, now that we have met. There will be a test tomorrow –

"EHHH! ANOTHER ONE?!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-san, becoming a shinobi is a series of tests." Stated Sakura.

"Hn. Dobe." Said Sasuke, deciding to add his two cents to the conversation.

"– as I was saying there will be a test so don't eat or you'll throw up. Oh, and meet on Training field 7. Ja ne." Kakashi then saluted and poofed away. Sasuke walked away and decided to go home and report his team to his family.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Hai. And please remember to eat, you need to eat and bring a snack."

"Hai Sakura-chan!"

They each left the roof top. Naruto was on his way home while Sakura was wandering to the Torture and Interrogation building?

Once she reached her destination, she went into Ibiki's office and waited for him. The Anbu that saw her, nodded to her as hello and one went to report to Ibiki.

"She's here." Crow stated.

"Okay. Bring her here." Ibiki commanded

"Hai." Crow left to go fetch the genin. "Ibiki wants you. Follow."

"You don't need t be so bossy, Crow-chan!" Sakura teased. She knew the Anbu operative and she would constantly tease him about the things that he would do to seem cool.

"Okay Intelligence-chan, why don't we go so that you could do what you do?"

"Hai, Hai. Take me to him."

-Meanwhile at the Uchiha Comjound-

"Tadaima!" Sasuke announced to the house.

"Oh, welcome back Sasuke-chan! You're early!" His mother, Mikoto, said.

"Hai, Sensei let us go early."

"Well, come inside. You were just on time for dinner. Your father and brother are inside."

"Hai." After putting away his bags and shoe he went into the dining room. "Tadaima, tou-san, aniki."

"Welcome back, otouto." Itachi greeted his brother.

"Hm." His father, Fugaku, said.

"How was meeting the team?" Mikoto prompted.

"Hakate Kakashi is the sensei and my teammates are Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura." Sasuke started. "Do you know anything about Hakate Kakashi? He only gave us his name."

_How typical of him… _Thought the three others,

"He is good at what he does. Anything else, you should find for yourself. You are shinobi, correct?" Fugaku stated.

"Hai." Sasuke stated sounding dejected.

-Back at T&amp;I-

"Sakura. Start." Ibiki commanded into a transmitter.

Inside the room, sat a man that was in his late 20's. He was strapped to the chair and could not move any of his limbs other than his head. In front of him stood the shape of a child. The man started to laugh at the lack of security and allowing a child to be able to sneak in such a place.

"Why are you laughing?" Sakura asked

"Who let you in?"

"Why are you laughing?"

He made the mistake of looking down at her and right into her eyes. _Did her eyes just glow?_ In fact it did. Sakura is able to utilize her Inner to look into past of anyone that looks directly at her eyes at her will. It does not require her to talk, pump chakra anywhere, nor does it utilize hand signs. She can call on the technique whenever she felt like it and it does not raise any suspicions.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you snuck in here. Such a dirty place for a little girl."

"Is it, Mr.? What's your name?"

"Well, my name is Kaien Cross. I just wanted to talk to the head of the city. Can you turn on the light? It's too dark."

"Hai. Thank you Mr. Cross."

As the lights turned on, Kaien was able to take in the sight of the room and the child in front of him. The room had bricks leading up to a mirror, then more bricks into the ceiling. Dried blood stained different parts of the wall and in one corner of the room there is a table with weapons on it. _Looks to be a 12 year old with pink hair? Green eyes and is a girl. What is a child doing in such a room?_

"May I know your name little one?"

"Hai, it's Sakura. Why were you breaking city regulations?"

"Ah, see? I'm not from around here. I just wanted to talk to the leader of the village about some things and see if I could ask assistance from this village if I needed help." He said with a carefree smile and tone.

"Okay."

"Sakura, Hokage is here." Ibiki spoke.

"Our Hokage would talk to you now." Sakura announced to Kaien.

* * *

A/N

Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Kaien Cross

Sarutobi found it interesting when his Anbu showed up in his office when he neither sent for them nor were any of them returning to the village.

"What brings you here, Anbu?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hokage-sama, there has been an unannounced person that went into the village. Haruno Sakura is gathering information right this moment." Cat answered.

"Is that so? Shall we go?" _Interesting, is this the intruder that I sensed earlier?_

-T&amp;I Building-

"Ibiki."

"Hokage-sama. Sakura is in there right now."

"Tell her I'm here. I would also like the information that she gathered."

"Hai. Sakura, Hokage is here."

"I'll be out in a little, Ibiki-san." Came from the other end.

Sakura came out of the room and bowed to her commander. "Hokage-sama."

"Sakura-chan, could you fill me in?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hai…"

Noticing that she hasn't spoken up yet, he waved a hand at the Anbu. "Prepare a room and the papers for this." Nodding, the Anbu disappeared to complete the task. "Ibiki, come along."

"Hai." Responded Ibiki. _Huh… What did this squirt find?_

-Secluded Room-

"Well, Sakura-chan, would you like to fill us in and fill out the report at the same time?"

"Hai." As she started writing down the information, she relayed all other information verbally as well. "He is known as Kaien Cross of a faraway land that is not associated with any of the Ninja Countries. He has to children in his care as well as running a school. The interesting thing about this man and his affiliations is that his is a part of a so called Vampire Hunter Association. The boy and girl in his care are not his children. They were entrusted to him. He is supposedly retired from the Association, but he is also trying to help human's co live with so call vampires which is where his school comes in.

"It is known as Cross Academy. There are two separate classes; day class and night class. Day is where all the humans go and any vampires go to night class. They live in dormitories and have no clue about shinobi. The one thing he said peaked my interest. He said he wanted to talk to you for help if anything should come up in the future."

"My, that is a lot of things you found out, ne Sakura-chan." Sarutobi asked.

"Hai."

"Go tell him I'll talk to him."

"Hai."

"She gathered a lot. This is very interesting."

"Hai. It is. Is there anything you wish for me to do, Hokage-sama?" Ibiki asked

"Prepare a room and some tea and snacks for the guest."

"Hai." Leaving the room, Ibiki asked one of the nearby Anbu to fetch one of the maids, or commons, to make some tea, snacks, and prepare a room for the 'captive.'

-T&amp;I Room-

Kaien heard the door to his 'room' open and close. Looking around, he saw the same girl that was in before, walk to his side.

"What are you doing in here?" Kaien asked the girl. The girl held up her finger to her lips and Kaien understood the message.

Sakura undid all the knots and unlocked the cuffs that were binding his limbs to the chair.

"Thank you for letting me go, but are you sure you should be in here and doing this for me?"

"It is no problem at all, Cross-san."

Kaien surprised Sakura by picking her up. He gave her a light squeeze as thanks when she whispered something that shocked him.

"Our leader would talk to you now."

After the shock left, he replied and noted some things about the child in his arms. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." _She is too light for her age… Even Yuki weighs more than she does… they should be around the same age…._

"Ne, Cross-san, can you put me down? I'm not really supposed to be in here."

"Ah! Gomen Sakura-chan!"

"That's okay, please be well. Bye-bye!"

When she was put down on the ground, she ran for the door and left, leaving Kaien to stand in the room contemplating some things.

_This place is definitely interesting… They are hiding something... What could it be...? Sakura-chan is also very interesting…_

As he was contemplating, he failed to hear the door open, but he was still able to feel a presence behind him. Turning around, he was met with an elderly man that was in a robe and had a hat to cover half of his face.

"Are you Cross-san?" Sarutobi asked.

_Shibata! Did Sakura-chan get caught? _"Hai, I am. May I know who you are?" Kaien asked, portraying none of his thoughts on his face.

"Well, yes! Of course, I am the so called leader that you wished to speak too, Cross-san."

"Ah, please call me Kaien, Leader-san. Cross-san makes me feel very old."

"Very well Kaien-san. I hope none of the guards did anything too horrible to you, did they?"

"None at all, though the ropes were very tight."

"Ah, sorry about that. Please, shall we leave this room to a more comforting place?" _No mentions of Sakura-chan, ne? Job well done Sakura._

"Yes please."

-Sakura-

Sakura knew the consequences that came with withholding information no matter how small or big it is, but she still did it. She knew the information that she withheld were information that Cross-san would tell the Hokage.

_Hopefully, I don't get into trouble…._

Cross-san has two children, both were given to him by different people and each had a different past. They gave her a weird vibe. It was her job to find out about Cross-san, not the two kids and their affiliations, but it came to her anyway.

She reach her home and disappeared inside. Her parents were on a mission so the home was quiet. Her parents were some of the busiest people. They run missions for the Hokage and also ran a very successful company that was known worldwide. They were not home very often and that's when she picked up her exceptional cooking and cleaning skills. She could fend for herself and even protect herself so her parents were not too worried.

Entering her room, she opened one of her drawers and took out a notebook. She would always write in it, knowing that anything she put into the notebook would be private and would not be looked at by anybody other than her.

-Hokage Office-

"Well, here we are. Please sit Kaien-san." Sarutobi said.

"Ah, yes." Kaien said. He went to sit down in one of the single couched that were in the room and saw that Sarutobi sat down in the longer couch adjacent to him. Noticing that Sarutobi brought his hands up in some type of signal, he began to feel confused. After he brought his hand down Sarutobi noticed the confused look etched onto the face of Kaien. Giving a chuckle, he began to talk to Kaien.

"You'll find out soon, Kaien-san. So tell me, what are you here for? I doubt it is about you finding out about the curriculum here."

"Ah, yes. I wanted to know if it was possible to have our schools get to know each other more."

"Ah, that is it. You frightened the security quite a bit when you entered without them knowing. Well, if that is the request then I would like to know more about your school before making the decision." As soon as he finished, the maids came in with tea, snacks and a key. As soon as the set the items down, they left as suddenly as they came.

"Why, yes! It is my pleasure to tell you that Cross Academy is for everyone and it has different curriculums that helps the students live better when they are living in the dorms…"

As Kaien started to talk about his school and students, Sarutobi was reminded about someone that lived in the village. _His dreams and goals are fantastic for what is at his school… He really reminds me of Maito Gai with his enthusiasm…_

As soon as Kaien finished, he looked to Sarutobi and asked a very serious question. "Leader-san, if it is possible would you like to do this?"

"Yes, it is a fantastic idea Kaien-san. Please do call me Sarutobi."

"Sarutobi-san, thank you for agreeing to this idea!"

"Well, the paperwork would take a few days, but there has been a room prepared for you. One of the kids would take you, if you would like."

"Yes, well, I do have one more thing I would like to tell you. I would like it if this next information would be kept between you and me, Sarutobi-san."

"Ah, yes of course."

"At Cross Academy, the night class is a special group of students. They are vampires and their dorm head had asked me to tell you about them."

"My, my, is that so? Yes this offer will also go through, but I would like it if you could also keep this tidbit to yourself as well? My students are all learning as a regular students, but their other curriculum is training to become shinobi as well."

"WOW! These youngsters already picking out their path! Yes, I will keep this to myself, you do not have to worry at all Sarutobi-san."

"Well, how about those preparations? When would you like for this plan to go into action?"

"Well….. Hmm? How about in 4 years? That would give us enough time to prepare and get things settled….?"

"Yes that seems to be a suitable number. Is there anything else before I send someone for you Kaien-san?"

"Ah, yes! How many student were you planning on sending?"

"Well, I would have to send a whole team. The team would consist of an instructor, and three students; 2 males and 1 female. I will send you a list, unless you would like to look now?"

"No, no. I would like for you to send a list if possible. Also, if the team could be split into two? One group be part of day class and the other in night class?"

"Yes that is reasonable. You can decide what to do with them, but if in any dangerous situation, that team would be able to defend themselves?"

"Yes! It is best and a great idea!"

"Well, let me send for someone and in that time, we will start to fill these papers out then?" Sarutobi grinned.

"Hai."

-Haruno Household-

"Sakura-sama! There is someone that is waiting in the living room for you!" Miki, one of the housemaids, called.

"Hai, Hai, Miki-san. I was just finishing up somethings." Sakura replied. "Come with me? I might need you to do something for me…"

"Hai!"

Once they have reached the living room, Sakura found that Crow was lounging around waiting for her.

"My, my crow-san. Have you gotten lazy in my presence?"

"Not at all Sakura-chan. I was just hoping on catching the rest that I needed because my doctor told me too."

"Well, I honestly doubt that the doctor told you to come to my house to catch them. What did you need, Ojii-san?"

"Hey! I'm not that old, you little-"

"Remember what Ibiki-san said, Crow-san. No cussing in front of me."

"You're an annoying brat, you know that?" Crow said, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Why yes, you do say so quite often. So what do you need?" Sakura said breaking out into a grin.

"Hokage-sama asked you to host our guest from earlier for a while if possible."

"Well, can't turn the Hokage down, now can I? Miki, can you prepare a guest room?"

"Hai, Sakura-sama." Miki replied and left.

"Well, we should be on our way now, shouldn't we?"

-Hokage Tower-

Sarutobi and Kaien were engrossed in the paperwork until they heard a giggle come from the door.

"Well, did paperwork become interesting or is it something else here? I knocked, but you didn't answer Leader-sama." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan! Well, since you're here, Kaien-san will be in your care and Genma will be in for a scolding if anything later." Sarutobi said, understanding her innuendo.

"Haha! You should also blame Kakashi-sensei too then!"

"Is she also one Sarutobi-san?" Kaien asked.

"Ah, I will do just that then….? Yes she is a kunoichi Kaien-san. You shall also be in her care until we finish." Sarutobi replied.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but you do stick, so a shower would be best for both. Oh, and Leader-sama? Tsunade-sama said that if you're not done with those stacks of paper then she would give you a scolding." Sakura said.

"My, my Sakura-chan. Did she now?" Sarutobi sweat dropped.

"Yeah, and by the way she said to be finished in an hour or you'll get the scolding and be an example to everyone that is planning on being your successor of what not to do. Well, shall we go, then?"

As soon as the doors closed, Sarutobi tried to do all of the paper work and get it done. Well, if Tsunade was the one to vent her anger, one should not be on the receiving end of her wrath.

_They are so similar, those two…. Tsunade should really think of teaching her…. Well maybe not, I don/t want to have two Tsunades in the same village….._

-Sakura &amp; Kaien-

"Sakura-chan! Why didn't you tell me you were a kunoichi?" Kaien asked.

"You didn't ask, Cross-san." Sakura replied.

Arriving at the Haruno residence, Kaien saw how big the house was. As they continued to the front door they continued to talk.

"Well, at least they didn't catch you in there and now I know how you knew to untie those knots so quick, too!"

"Haha, yup! So, Cross-san I have a room prepared for you and I will take you there."

"Ah, yes, yes please!"

Walking up a flight of stairs, Kaien noticed that the home did not have a speck of dust in or around the home and that it is decorated to be friendly and comfortable for guests to stay for a while. Looking down, he saw that Sakura was skipping to one of the doors and had stopped waiting for him to catch up.

"Well, here we are. This room is for you to use until you leave, Cross-san." Sakura said grinning at him.

"Ah yes. Thank you Sakura-chan."

"I will see you later, then."

When Sakura was out of sight, Kaien sighed. _I wish Yuki was a little more carefree like her…_

As he entered the room, he saw that there were a few maids waiting for him.

-Sakura-

_Well. He wouldn't have said thank you to me if he knew what those maids of mine are up to…._ Sakura began to giggle as she heard the signs of struggle and yelling come from one of the halls where her guest was staying.


	4. Chapter 4: Plans and Survival?

-Sakura-

_Well. He wouldn't have said thank you to me if he knew what those maids of mine are up to…._ Sakura began to giggle as she heard the signs of struggle and yelling come from one of the halls where her guest was staying.

Laughing out loud at the antics of those girls, Sakura decided to go to the kitchen and make food.

-Kaien-

Sighing at the experience that he just went through, he was just glad that the whole ordeal was done and might not happen again.

_Flashback_

_Opening the door to his room after watching Sakura leave, he was still in thought. _

If Yuki were to be carefree like this then I wouldn't have to worry so much… haa…. And there's also Zero-kun….. Those two have me worried very much….

_Looking up for the first time since entering the room, he looked around, but only to notice four or five females in uniforms bowing to him._

_"Um… hello?" Kaien decidedly say to the group standing before him._

_"Hello, we will be helping you and showing you where things are and how they work, should you need it." All five said to him._

_"Ah….. Oh, no I do not require that, I should be able to figure out where everything is and how it works. So, if you could, please leave so that I could do some things…?"_

_"Ah, then please let us help you, sir." Qin said before the other two took hold of Kaien. "The two near you are named Qiao (on the right) and Xiao (on the left) they are sisters, the two that just left are Hanami and Suzuki."_

_As the Qiao and Xiao lead Kaien into the bathroom, the only thing he could do is follow. Kaien being in shock, still have not registered where he is and what these five girls would do to him. Breaking out of the trace, he struggled in the hold of the two girls as Qin got his clothes ready. _

_"Please leave, I could take care of things myself from here." Kaien cried out._

_"Not possible sir, you are our honored guest and it would be bad on our part should you be hurt." Qiao replied._

_Adding on Xiao said, "You must allow us to show you, then after today, if you do not require our assistance, then we shall be off."_

_Kaien opened his mouth to tell the girls that he wouldn't need their assistance, but was cut off when a desert was placed in his mouth by Qin. Only being allowed to chew the food, Kaien found it to be delicious and wanted to ask who made it and what it is, but before he could find his voice to ask, Hanami and Suzuki attacked._

_Screaming for help and for these girls to stop, but only to find that he had nowhere to run and the only thing for him to do is cry for help. Sadly no help came._

_Being exhausted from the struggle and fight he stopped and allowed the girls to do what they wanted. Sitting into the tub, if you would call it that, he allowed the girls to wash him and show him where things are located and what is behind each door in the bathroom. With Qiao and Xiao working on his head, shoulders and arms, and Hanami and Suzuki working on washing and massaging his legs, he was starting to fall asleep until, Qin started talking to him._

_"Please do not fall asleep sit. They will be leaving when they are done and will not be waking you."_

_"Ah, thank you for the notice, Qin." Kaien replied._

_"No problem at all sir. After today we will not be here to assist you with the things in here until you call or are down so that we could clean the place."_

_"That is fine."_

_"The kitchen will be down the stair case you took up and to the right hall. Sakura-sama will be in there."_

_"Okay."_

_"Oh, Qiao and Xiao are twins and are 18 years old, Hanami is 20, Suzuki is 22, and I am 19. By the way sir, please wash yourself there and dress for dinner." Qin said with a smile on her lips before she left with the other four. Hearing the door close, Kaiens' mentality finally gave out on him._

Why?! _He thought. _These girls are aggressive… the way they were able to subdue and surprise me is scary…._Red faced and filled with embarrassment that he couldn't stop five girls from getting their way. Qin's last words rang in his mind and if his face were to get any redder, it would._

_"Please wash yourself there…" _Why did she have to say that? I admit that I did fall asleep for a little, but it wasn't like I was fully unaware of what was going on… Wait…. I.. Fell.. Asleep?... why did I fall asleep?!

_Getting up, Kaien began the process of finishing washing himself and wore his clothes and prepared for the evening…_

Present

_Dang… I also forgot to ask who made that snack and what it is….Qin said that I would be able to meet Saku-chan for dinner, so I could ask her!_

Leaving his room with a smile and a lot of energy, Kaien made his way to the kitchen. Being by himself, he took careful notice of the halls and the house. He noticed a lot this time due to the pace he was walking. Walking down the stair case he noticed that there was a painting of Sakura and her parents.

_They look familiar…. Aw! How cute! This was Saku-chan as a baby?! She was so adorable! I'm surprised that this painting is not updated though... _

Arriving at the kitchen, Kaien walked in to notice that the table was set and that Sakura was putting the last dish onto the table. All of the foods smelled amazing and he was stuck standing in the doorway.

Sakura noticed that Kaien had stepped into the room, but was standing at the door way. She left him be and still in his thoughts. When Kaiens' stomach decided that he was standing there long enough and growled, she cleared her throat to get Kaien's attention.

"Well, Kaien-san? Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come sit down and satisfy your stomach?" Sakura said waiting by her seat.

"Oh, ah, yes, let's eat then." Kaien replied with a tint of red on his cheeks.

-Sakura-

After finishing dinner, she collected all the dishes and went to the sink and washed all of the dishes. As she recalled the events during dinner, she shook her head and smiled at the memory.

_Those girls will be the death of me one of these days…_

Once she was finished, she went to her room in order to sleep and start the following day.

-Kaien-

After dinner, he was rushed out of the kitchen and he went to his room. In his room he began to think about the things that happened in the day.

_Saku-chan is the cutest kid I met in this city so far and her parents are familiar. I guess I could find out more when I get back. There is also the way that Saku-chan walks... her steps are so silent no matter what type of shoe she wears. Sarutobi-san said something about there being a shinobi curricular? I should ask more about it tomorrow… hopefully there is nothing more to it than what he told me. This place is making me as curious as a cat…._

\- The following day-=-

"Sir, it is time that you get up." Qin told Kaien. "If you don't get up you'll be late for the meeting with Sarutobi-san and Sakura-sama would not be able to take you to the office."

"Okay, I'm going to get up." Kaien replied.

"Shall I tell the girls that you require assistance this morning?"

Quickly getting up and feeling very motivated, Kaien told Qin, "I'll be down in 10 minutes to have breakfast and please tell Saku-chan that I would like to walk with her to the office."

"Yes, sir." Qin said the left. _Haha, wait till you hear this Saki-chan. Haha!_

Rushing to finish getting dressed and washed up, Kaien nearly ran down to the kitchen only to see that Sakura had just went into the kitchen. Walking in after her, he asked if she needed help with anything.

"Kaien-san, perhaps you would like to tell me a preference about what you want for breakfast?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, could you make some pancakes? I am missing them already. My daughter, Yuki, makes them all the time for breakfast." Kaien unintentionally told her.

"Your daughter?"

"Yes! She should be about you age this year. She is such a sweet thing! Then there's my son. That boy could use some sunshine and happiness in his life."

"Oh? So you have a son and a daughter? What are they like?" Sakura slightly turned in order to see his face an d still be able to make the pancakes.

"My son, is not really my son. He was entrusted to me and I wish that boy would open up more to me. He would also have this straight face and there is no other emotions that he would show to me. Only to Yuki would he show one or two other emotions."

"Oh? Your son is like that? Well, I hope it is just a phase that would pass and that you would be able to see more emotions on his face." _She isn't your daughter either, but it is interesting…._

"Maa, they are both too careful around me. Mou, I wish they would become more carefree like you are. Hopefully when I return, they will be better, ne?"

"Of course Kaien-san. I hope that we would have a chance to meet in the future, they sound interesting."

"Well, I sure do hope that you guys meet! I hope that you would be able to be good friends with them."

"Oh, would you like me to set the table?"

"Yes, please."

"Wow! Saku-chan this is so delicious!"

"That is good to hear and I am terribly sorry for the way that _those_ five behaved towards you. Normally, Qin wouldn't let those four near the guests that we have."

"Ah, is that so? I guess that's fine, it just took me by surprise that's all."

Finishing up breakfast and washing the dishes, the two set out.

"Qin, I will see you later. Miki, make sure that they don't overdo things, I'll be back."

Sakura and Kaien were on their way to the Kage Tower for him to finish the rest of the paperwork. On the way they met Senju Tsunade going to the tower also.

"Sakura, is this the famous guest that I have been hearing about?" Tsunade asked.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama. Yes this is the person that you have been hearing about." Sakura replied.

"Good morning, Miss. How do you do?" Kaien asked, seeing as it was his turn to talk.

"I'm doing well, how are you?" Tsunade replied.

"Good. Thank you. Are you heading to the office as well?"

"Yes, I am also heading there. Sakura we shall talk later and I will take him there, don't you have somewhere to go?" Bowing to Tsunade and Kaien, Sakura left the two and headed to the training grounds. "Shall we be on our way?"

"Ah, yes. Saku-chan is such a sweet child."

"Saku-chan? Ah, you mean Sakura? Yes she is."

-At the Tower-

"Sensei, you better be working." Tsunade said as she entered.

"Of course I am Tsunade. I finished the paperwork and am now working on the school stuff with Kaien-san here." Sarutobi replied.

"Okay, that is good to hear. I will check back in later, ne?" Tsunade turned and left.

Blood coming back to his face, he addressed Kaien. "ow HHOw was your night, Kaien-san?How was your night, Kaien-san?"

"It was well. I hope yours was well, as well?"  
"Yes, it was, now on to business. I do think that a team of student would be plausible, but would it be okay if I added another team?"  
"Yes, that would be fine, sir. The amount of people from your school would be best for you to decide. The only thing that I ask is if you would give me a heads up about the number, so that I could prepare the rooms for them?"

"Of course! I would never want to burden you without at least some form of a heads up."  
"Now all that is left is to sign the papers and to figure out how we are going to communicate?"

"Yes. Well, we could send letters by mail if that is fine with you?"

"Ah, yes. Shall I give you the address?"  
"Yes that would be nice and I assume that you have the address to the school already?"

"Yes that I have."

Getting finished with the papers, and signing the papers, the two men then relaxed for tea and stories.

-Training Ground 7-

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Good morning, Naruto-san." Sakura replied. "Good morning, Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan! Does it mean that I and you are closer cause you called me by my first name and that teme by his last?"

"Yes, Naruto-san, in some form. While you and I are talking and communicating, Uchiha-san, here, has not said a word and is staying silent."

"Haha! Yes! Finally, someone understands!"

"Since we are all here, and Kakashi-sensei is not, shall we discuss what the battle plans are?"

"We should!"

"Let's start with ideas then. Since it is a survival test, I assume we would be going against him."

"Yeah! Then, we could like ambush him or something then be able to attack him, right?"

"Hmm, that does seem possible. Do you have any ideas, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

"Well, shall we continue to plan then, Naruto-san?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

After 2 hours of waiting and trying to plan the three just sat around doing nothing. Kakashi showed up with a poof as the 3 hour began.

"Yo!" Kakashi semi-saluted them with the other hand in his pocket and in his famous slouch.

"You're late!" Naruto in all his orange glory pointed and shouted at Kakashi.

"Well, I was coming here when a black cat walked in front of me, so I –"

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Sensei, what is our test and when will it begin?" asked Sakura, glaring at the Jonin.

"Serious aren't we? Well, the three of you have to get these two bells. The one that doesn't get the bell shall be punished. This alarm will ring at noon and that will announce the end of the test and we will continue from there."

"Sensei… just start it, now."

"Okay. On your marks, get set…" Before Kakashi was able to finish, Naruto had ran at him. Able to stop Naruto, he said "I didn't say go yet. Well, at least you're coming at me with the intent to kill." Tossing Naruto to the side, Kakashi began again. "On your marks… get set… go!" When he said the word go, all three of his students disappeared. Sasuke somewhere and Sakura with Naruto at a different place.

à To Naruto and Sakura

"Naruto, promise you'll stay quiet." Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto finally quieted down and nodded letting Sakura know that he will do as she asked. As soon as she felt Naruto nod, she let go of her hold on him. "Okay. Now, why would he only bring two bells and let us know that one of us will be punished?"

"Maybe the punishment is fake?"

"Stay down, kay? We need to figure this out."

"Okay."

Staying true to his word, Naruto kept quiet and stayed down so that no one would see him. As the sounds of a fight drew closer to where they were, he nudged Sakura in order to let her know. Nodding her head to why Naruto nudged her, she began to signal at Naruto. As they have practiced and memorized before Kakashi reached, he got ready to move. As soon as Sakura raised two fingers, Naruto and Sakura disappeared from where they were to a new location. Standing on a tree behind and above Sasuke, the two surveyed the area and what was going on.

Sasuke being able to sense where Sakura and Naruto were tried to discreetly tell the other two to get ready. Sakura noticing the hand signs that she made up, she nudge Naruto.

"Hey, it looks like teme was paying attention after all." Whispered Naruto.

"Remember what that means?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Uh huh, three fingers up means that he wants us to attack sensei from the other side and the crossed pinky means that we need to hurry or sensei will not be here. Oh then there's the thumb movement. It means distraction."

"Good. Naruto, you create the distraction and don't make him leave this area. I will try to get him from the other end."

"Okay! Count on me Sakura-chan! Distraction is my middle name."

"Haa, hopefully this ends well."

Sakura moved to the tree behind Kakashi and signaled saying that Naruto would create the distraction. Sasuke saw and signaled her back. True to his word, Naruto used Kage Bunshin and distracted Kakashi enough for Sasuke to move to Sakura.

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"All out and get the bells?"

"Plausible."

"Let's do it."

Sakura signaled to Naruto and let him know that he can discreetly leave the area. While Kakashi was taking care of the Bunshins, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura prepared for what they were going to do with Kakashi.

"On three. One… two… three!"

With a battle cry, Kakashi sensed two of his students come at him from the front and heard the wind rustle from behind him. _Well they are starting. And I seem to have to talk to the senseis at the academy about this… hm…_

Sakura being able to mask her charka very well, made numerous traps behind Kakashi while the boys distracted him, at last moment she shunshin to a different location, causing the leaves to rustle behind him. He was distracted for half a second and that is all that Sasuke and Naruto needed in order to make a full on attack. Sensing Sakura above them, Naruto did a backflip over Kakashi and saw Sakura give the two fingered signal. Landing, he signaled the same to Sasuke and they got into the attack again. After they got Kakashi and took the bell, there was only one left and Sasuke had managed to get it.

"Sensei, where is the other bell?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi then asked, confused.

"Where is the second bell? There was only one and Sasuke-teme grabbed it.

"Huh?"

After Sakura showed up, Naruto started to laugh at the confusion written on Kakashi's face. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke had a smirk on his face and that Sakura was trying to keep her laughter down as well while holding the bell out so that Kakashi could see it along with the other bell.

"Well, that settles it then." Kakashi was able to look at Naruto's face when he said that he was receiving the punishment. After tying the rope around Naruto and securing him to the post on the training ground, he was satisfied with his work. "You two get to eat, while Naruto cannot eat. If any of you two are to feed him, then you shall receive a punishment as well."

"HEY!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi poof out of their field of vision.

After contemplating for a minute or two, Sakura and Sasuke decided to feed Naruto the ramen. As they were in the middle of feeding Naruto, Kakashi came back. Seeing this, he cleared his throat.

"YOU ALL… Pass." Kakashi took in the satisfaction of the shocked faces. As the faces became unreadable, he started to talk again. "In the shinobi world, hose who break the rules are scum. That is true. But, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Hoping that it calmed them down, he looked down at his students only to find that Naruto is untied and they were all still unreadable.

"Kaka-sensei, you might want to leave and hope that the mission that you have us go on are worth it because there is going to be hell to pay." Sakura said as she smiled bittersweetly to her sensei as the two boys behind her started to nod and walked forward.

"Ah, I see. Practice begins at 7am sharp tomorrow, kay?" were the last words the Copy-nin left for his team before he disappeared from their field of view.

"Well, let's see how well he does at tomorrow practice?"

"Yeah! Ne, ne Sakura-chan, teme, let's go out for ramen!"

"No."

"What do you mean no, teme?!"

"We're going to my place." As he finished, he turned and walked away expecting the other two to follow him.

"Naruto-san, let's go to his house, okay?"

"Kay."

-Kakashi-

_Those three, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura…. seems that I have some digging to do if I am to know more about those three…. They executed those plans well. Maa, I'll have to talk to Iruka about this… What does he know that wasn't included in the necessary papers that were filled out? Does Hokage-sama know that those three already work together flawlessly? What is going to happen now? Hah… more work for me… dang… I guess my Icha Icha will have to wait for now… now that I have this mystery, how shall I tell this to Obito and Rin? Obito will surely laugh at me if anything and Rin would probably do something to stop Obito…. Hah, those three will be the end of me. I guess it's also time for the home visit, too…_

-Uchiha Compound-

"I'm home!" Sasuke semi-shouted.

"Kitchen dear!" Mikoto called back.

"Do you need help, Uchiha-sama?" Sakura asked.

"That's alright dear, this was the last one."

"You- your- you're –"

"Dobe, calm down."


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

-Uchiha Compound-

"Tadaima!" Sasuke shouted once he got into the house.

"Okairi Sasu-chan!" Mikoto greeted him while dusting the table and not noticing that his teammates were outside the door.

"Sasu-chan?" Naruto snickered. "Ow!" Naruto exclaimed due to the force that Sasuke used to elbow him in the stomach.

"Quiet dobe." Sasuke said. Mikoto notices that there were two other children standing in the doorway due to the shout.

"Ara Sasu-chan, did you finally bring your teammates home?" Mikoto addressed Sasuke. She then turned to the two unknown kids and greeted them, "Hello, I'm Sasuke's Okaa-san. Nice to meet you."

"Ohayo gozaimasu Uchiha-sama, watashi wa Haruno Sakura." Sakura greeted and bowed. Naruto quickly following Sakuras' lead and introduced himself to Mikoto.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Uchiha-sama. Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke let out a sigh of release.

_Well, at least he's not shouting… That would've been bad._ Sasuke thought.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Naruto-chan! Please call me Mikoto, Uchiha-sama makes me feel like those elders." Mikoto stated and partially teased the two kids.

"Hai, Mikoto-sama." Naruto and Sakura responded.

"Just Mikoto would be fine dears." She said with an amused smile on her lips. _Well, they are more respectful than I thought._

While she thought this, Naruto being Naruto peeked around Mikoto to see the rest of the home. Naruto saw pictures of the family and saw the interior decoration of the home. He was begging to lean too far right and happened to fall sideways and crashed into Sasuke. The two toppled over and fell on top if each other, while Sakura seeing this hid her laughter in her hands. Hearing something fall to the ground, Mikoto realized that she had yet to invite the children in. About to invite them in, Mikoto saw that Naruto had fallen on top of Sasuke and onto the floor. Unlike Sakura, she started to laugh at the two boys' predicament. Finishing her laughing spout she said, "Come on in, go to the living room till dinner is called. Sasu-chan, I trust you to take your team mates there and behave."

"Hai, Kaa-san. This way Sakura, Dobe." He then left to the living room and expected both Naruto and Sakura to follow him. This expectation went both ways: succeeding when Naruto followed him, failing when Sakura stayed behind.  
"Mikoto-sama, do you require any assistance in the kitchen?" Sakura asked Mikoto.

Upon hearing what Sakura said, both boys stopped and looked to see that Sakura was fully intending to follow through with her words and go help, whereas Mikoto looked down at Sakura in shock. Without looking back again, both boys quickly turned and hastily made their way to the living room in order to not be called upon to help with kitchen work. Sakura seeing both boys flee mentally sighed and shook her head at their antics.

"It's not much, but I would like some company in there with me." She responded doubting that Sakura had any cooking experience. Sakura nodded to Mikoto and both made their way to the kitchen.

-Uchiha Living Room-

"Oi teme, your mom is really nice! What's your dad like? Do you have any siblings?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Don't be expectant the same reaction from my day that you received from my mom." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked expectantly at Sasuke and waited for him to answer the next question. When he received none from Sasuke, he looked around the room for something to do. When he saw the picture frame that was sitting on the table, he moved closer to it to see the photo. What he saw shocked him.

The photo was of Sauske's parents and Sasuke and of another boy. The boy was older, but had some distinct features, like the stress marks down his cheeks and how he seemed to not have any expressions in his eyes or on his face.

_Is it normal for a boy to not be able to show any emotions?_ Naruto thought.

Then he looked at the adults, who he presumed were the parents and he noticed Mikoto. She still looked the same both in the photo and in reality. She was holding a baby and was smiling and she looked very beautiful. Next to her is a man and he could basically tell from whom the boy in the photo got his emotional less face. The man had no emotion on his face and even though his eyes are pretty blank, Naruto could see the hints of annoyance in there. When he looked at the baby, he knew who it was. It was Sasuke and the baby in the photo was smiling. Those made Naruto become interested in his rival/friends' life, and what made him this stiff and keep his façade of indifference.

"Ne Sasuke," Naruto started to say, turning to look fully at the boy in front of him, he continued, "this picture, that man is your dad and the boy is your brother right? What happened to make you take on that façade of indifference?" Shock could be described as Sauske's current expression.

"Hn." He grunted in response unable to say anything yet. Once he found the words he responded, "Yeah, that's my dad and brother. It's… just something that… is … I guess drilled into being a part of this family. The only person that smiles and gives affection that I know of is just my mom."  
"Oh. You should come meet my parents' one of these days, as well as Sakura-chan too of course."

"Hn. One day." _Tch, I thought that he's an unobservant idiot. Guess he could be normal when he's speaking about something serious too._

-Uchiha Kitchen-

Sakura was sitting in one of the stools near the counters in the kitchen watching the Uchiha matriarch go around the kitchen gathering the supplies and set things up to cook.

"Tadaima, Okaa-sama." Someone called out from near the front of the house.

"Kitchen dear!" Mikoto called out. She then hurried to get the rice made and began prepping for the other dishes that she is going to make for dinner this evening.

"Okaa-sama." A male called from the door of the kitchen and went to go get a cup of water.

"Itachi-chan, okairi! How was the mission?"

"It was fine Okaa-sama." He responded.

"Itachi-chan, how many more times must I remind you that kaa-san is fine?" Mikoto said as she stretched Itachis' name in a stern way.

"Okaa-sama, you deserve the respect." Itachi responded making his mother look over to the other occupant in the room with a look of 'can-you-believe-this?' type of look, that made Sakura chuckle.

"Do you need help, Uchiha-sama?" Sakura said trying her best not to laugh at the look that Mikoto gave her.

"I told you Sakura-chan, it's Mikoto." Mikoto said, pouting at the two in the kitchen.

"Gomen, Uchiha-sama. I would like to address you as such until I meet you more. Today is the first day that I met you and I would like to address you with the respect that I have for you."

"Sakura-chan! You can start to call me Mikoto! I am not a fragile or old person like those good for nothing elders!"

"Hai, Mikoto-sama." Sakura corrected.

"Just Mikoto Sakura-chan!" Mikoto exclaimed, still pouting at the young girl. Laughing at the matriarch's antics, Sakura began to talk.

"Mikoto-_sama_, I would like to address you with – per say your son – the respect that you deserve."

"You two! Fine, that doesn't mean that I will stop telling you otherwise." Mikoto said giving up. She knew when she was fighting a lost battle against these youngsters. Looking closely at the two, Mikoto made up her mind and decide to gain some laughter herself when she decidedly announced, "You two will be perfect for each other, with the way that you must be formal when others tell you otherwise." When she saw the flustered look on Sakura and in her sons' eyes, she began laughing at the two.

"Okaa-sama, I will be washing up. I shall be down in a few moments." Itachi promptly left after he announced what he was going to do.

"Do you require assistance Mikoto-sama?" Sakura asked after Itachi left the kitchen and when Mikoto calmed down.

"Do you know how to cook dear?" She answered with a question.

"Hai, Mikoto-sama. My parents are away most of the time so I learned how to cook and fend for myself."

"Would you also know what Naruto-chan likes to eat?"

"Hai, he likes to eat ramen, so anything that involves ramen or noodles, he would like it."

"Well, that settles it. Just one more question, what do you like to eat?"

"I like to eat dango." Sakura responded quickly.

"Ara? Dango? My goodness, you and Itachi-chan are so similar! I was beginning to think that there is no girl out there that would have anything in common with my son at all!" Sakura blushed at the attention that was bestowed on her. "Can you make the dango and ramen, while I work on the rest, dear?"

"Hai, Mikoto-sama. What would you like the ramen broth to taste like?"

"Anything you see fit dear."

"Mikoto-sama, the twinkle in your eye when I said that I could cook, should I worry about that or ask the question that lingered on my mind?"

"Ask whatever is on your mind dear and you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Mikoto-sama, do you not receive help when making or cleaning up the meals?" Sakura then turned towards Mikoto to see her face and the s\expression on it answered Sakuras' question. Mikoto wore a face of shock and realized that she should respond or thing might get awkward.

"I usually don't dear, but it is not like I expect the help. On occasion whenever Itachi-chan is home, he would help me in the kitchen."

"Mikoto-san, where do you keep the flour and food coloring for the dango and ramen?" Sakura said, after finding the little Uchiha secret.

"It is on the upper right drawer near the pantry."

"Okay, arigato gozaimasu."

With that all said and done, Mikoto and Sakura began preparing the food for dinner.

About 10 minutes after the ladies started making the food, Itachi came wandering in with a black tee shirt and black sweatpants. He looked at what is going on and went near Sakura to see what she was making. Noticing the ever-growing pike of colored spheres he formed a question.

"Sakura-san, are you making dango?" He asked

"Hai, Itachi-san. I am also going to make some ramen. Would you mind making the dango while I get started on the ramen?" Sakura responded.

Mikoto turning to look at the two, she notices the way that the two seem to fit together and – even though the two are using honorifics – how close they are. She had a soft smile on her face and returned her attention to what she was doing.

Itachi was shocked when Sakura asked him to make dango. No, it wasn't the fact that a young girl blunt told him what she wanted him to do. It wasn't also the fact that even though it was his favorite food that she was making. It was the fact that he didn't know how to make his favorite food, and it wasn't like she knew if he did or didn't know how to make it. So, he decided that it would be worthwhile to learn how to make it and set his gaze on her hands to observe how to make it. Unable to see what she was doing and not wanting to turn on his Sharigan, he decided that asking would be best.

"Could you show me how to make it Sakura-san?"

"Of course, come closer." Then she started to show him how to make the dango.

After many trials, Sakura was finally satisfied with how Itachi was making the dango and decided to make the ramen for Naruto.

_Knowing him, he'll eat like he normally does when he's at Ichiraku's._ Sakura thought.

She then began to make the ramen from scratch after she set 2 pots out and was boiling the water.

-20-mins later-

Mikoto, being the busy person that she is, began to look for a large bowl to put the soup in when she was suddenly handed one by her son. Turing to look around the kitchen, she saw that the table was set and the ramen was put on the table as well as seeing some of the finished cooking dango on the kitchen counter. The two were either getting quick or she was beginning to lose her touch in the kitchen. She believes the first because the two asked her what they could help her after they were done making the dango and ramen, which was approximately 10 minutes ago. To which she gave the job of cooking the fish to the two.

Sakura walked to the table with the fried fish that she made and set the plates in three areas on the table like she had with the small pots of rice. She then returned to the kitchen and began to get the rest of the dango out and proceeded to put a stick through the middle of some, which making a neat arrangement of dango on the five plates. Once she was done, Itachi grabbed two of the plates and put them on either end of the table and came back to help her. Itachi grabbed two more, while Sakura took the last plate and went to the dining table. She put hers on the center of the table while Itachi put one of the two plates of dango on the plate where he was sitting and one in another spot where Sakura will sit.

They both headed to where Mikoto set the bowls that were ready to bring out and put on the table. They each began to grab the bowls and set them in different spots on the table, meanwhile Mikoto put the excess foods into the different sets of containers for the 2 kids and lunch containers for her three males.

"Do you need help with anything else, Uchiha-sama?" Sakura asked in a polite yet, teasing way.

"It's alright dear, this was the last one." Mikoto responded.

Seeing that everything is completed and all that was left was to call the boys, Sakura went to go get the boys.  
"Itachi, can you take me to the living room?" Sakura asked

"It is this way, Sakura." Itachi responded.

Upon hearing this, Mikoto turned to the two surprised and was happy that there was another person that Itachi is willing to be close to.

-Uchiha Living Room-

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in the living room watching TV and were talking to each other. "Teme, when do you think they will be done cooking?"

"Be patient Dobe, they should be done now."

"Hey, you two." Sakura called out waiting for a response of some sort from the two boys. As they looked over to her, she continued talking. "Yes, you two now go wash up."

The two boys reacted very quickly and listened to their female teammate. The boys were quick to get up and go to the washroom, which greatly amused Itachi. After washing and coming out of the washroom and getting near the kitchen, they heard Sakura and Itachi talking and went to go get them.

"Ne Itachi, why did you get another plate of dango?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. How did you learn to make dango?" Itachi responded.

"You and your mother are similar, ne?"

"How?"

"That. Answering a question with a question.

"Hn."

"Tch, talkative much?"

"Sakura, dinner." Sasuke called out to her, standing near the door.

"You-your-you're–" Naruto started to stutter when he saw Itachi.

"Dobe, calm down." Sasuke said.

"You're the emotional less boy in the photo on the table!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Itachi.

"Emotional less boy?" Sakura asked looking up at Itachi.

"Hn." Itachi responded.

"Teme's brother right? Like for real?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded, whereas Sakura sighed at what her teammates were doing.

"Come on, dinner." Sakura said.

As they all went to the dining area, they met up with Mikoto who was just about to go get them.

"Ah, there you are! Did you invite another guest today, Sasuke?" Mikoto said, giving Sasuke a semi-menacing look.

"No, Kaa-san. Why?" Sasuke replied and shook his head.

"Well, it seems your sensei came stating how 'wonderful' you were to invite him for dinner."

"Can he stay then?" Sakura asked.

"What is your reason for asking?"

Sakura made a hand gesture to Mikoto and she bent down so that Sakura could whisper it into her ear. Itachi, the two boys present and a sly, eavesdropping sensei tried to listen in, but failed. Who knew girls could talk so inaudibly when telling secrets?

"Well, it seems that this reason will do. Now lets' go eat."

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan. What did you say?" Naruto asked, unable to contain his curiosity and inevitably asking the question plaguing the rest of the males' minds.

"Just something." Sakura replied walking in the dining area with Itachi.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted and tried to catch up by speed walking.

"Tsk." Guess who? Sasuke. Kakashi, Itachi and Sauske started to walk to the kitchen with similar thoughts in mind: finding out what Sakura had told Mikoto to get her to agree to letting the ever famous copy-nin into the home and joining the meal.

-Dining Room-

"Itachi-chan, Sasu-chan! Can you both set the table? Be sure to set the plates and bowl for you father as well. He will be home shortly." Mikoto called from the kitchen.

"Hai, Okaa-sama." Both boys called out and set to work.

As Itachi and Sasuke was setting the table, Naruto seeing that he was not needed headed for the kitchen to see if his help was needed.

-Kitchen-

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan, Mikoto-san, do you need any help?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, Naruto. You can just sit at the table and go tell Kakashi-sensei that Mikoto-sama called him into the kitchen instead." Sakura said, before Mikoto could respond to the question. Giving Sakura a strange look, Naruto headed back out and headed for Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan, you can really make one wonder about things!" Mikoto said.

"Not at all, it's the least he could do since he stopped by so unexpectedly." Sakura responded.

"Remember the deal Sakura-chan. After this, I will be seeing you in my room!" Mikoto said.

"Of course Mikoto-sama, but we must give Kakashi-sensei a test of his medicine before any of that."

With their thoughts on what is going to happen to Kakashi, both ladies began to laugh.

"Tadiama, Mikoto!" Fugaku said loudly, but his words and voice falls on death ears.

-Dining Room-

"Kakashi-sensei, Mikoto-sama asked you to go to the kitchen." Naruto said relaying the message Sakura had given him. Sasuke and Itachi stopped in setting up the table to look at Kakashi after hearing the message and they both eyed each other. Both knew that when Mikoto specifically calls on a person, said person had done something to upset her.

"She did?" Kakashi said looking up from his book. Seeing Naruto nod, he begrudgingly stood up from his seat and went to the kitchen.

"Who asked for him, Naruto?" Sasuke asked once sure their sensei was not going to be listening in.

"Sakura-chan told me to tell him that." Naruto said, surprising both Itachi and Sasuke.

"She did?"

"Yup."

"Well, he's done for. Aniki, do you think we should be preparing a grave for him?"

"That is a possibility, but hopefully we will not need to." Itachi replied. "What ever he did to them he probably deserves what they are going to do to him. All we can hope for is to not get caught in the crossfire."

"Well, if Sakura is involved, then we can expect a really good show." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, no kidding! We can finally see him get embarrassed!" Naruto exclaimed.

"See who get embarrassed by who?" Fugaku stated as he entered the dining room.

"Okairi, Otou-sama." Itachi said not shocked at all by Fugaku's entrance.

"Okairi, Otou-sama." Sasuke said, a bit shocked that his father had asked the question he did.

"Good evening, Uchiha-sama." Naruto said with a 90 degree bow that Sakura had beat into him.

"Fugaku-kun! Okairi, I didn't hear you come in." Mikoto said as she came out carrying a plate of meat. "You should go wash up, Fugaku-kun. Dinner will be ready when you come down." Shocked at his wife's words, Fugaku just nodded and left the room with a look of expectancy for an explanation from the boys.

"Kakashi-san, you could bring the pot out now" Mikoto said. Kakashi came out and the room once filled with whispers, became silent. Itachi looked at Kakashi with a smirk, whereas Sasuke and Naruto were about ready to explode with laughter.

"Hakate-san, what on earth and in the realm of Kami are you wearing?" Fugaku said and with that Sasuke and Naruto began laughing. Sakura and Mikoto giggling and looking at Kakashi.

_I cannot believe they got the esteemed Hakate Kakashi to wear that,_ were the thoughts of Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

_What happened and what did he do to upset Mikoto?_ Was the thought of the one and only, Uchiha Fugaku.

Kakashi sighed, mentally vowing for revenge on his students.


	6. Chapter 6: Ties and Bonds

It can be seen through the darkness of the night that a single silhouette can be seen leaving the premises of a gate that surrounds a strange castle-like structure. This building was located in the middle of the forest with one single road leading from the building into the town.

The mysterious person leaving was a tall male with ash-brown hair and eyes the color of hazels. He was dressed in black clothing and was moving fast through the roads. He was Cross Kaien. Cross Kaien is the Headmaster of the castle-like place that he left.

That place is what he is turning into an academy. He wants the academy to be a liaison between the vampires and humans. Making a school such as this, he would enforce a Day Class and Night Class curriculum.

The day class will run during the days, from 7 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon for the humans.

The night class will run from 7 in the evening to 4 in the morning for the vampires. It is in his consideration that the classes will not be of conflict and that the vampires would be okay with the time slot due to their circumstances.

Cross Kaien is leaving this place for reasons of his own. He left in order to find the help that he might need for years to come and to see if there are any willing bodies within the world to help him with this kind of peace.

After many days of travel, he was in a forest that seems very strange. The trees were too high and thick for it to be a normal occurrence within this world. The grass and animals within this forest and region are too lush and smart. It was almost as if he had entered a different world by chance. Throughout his few days in the forest, he came across a dirt trail and people on carriages being pulled by horses. It was odd, but he silently trailed after the family, seeing as they knew where they were going.

After a couple of hours of following the family, he came to a stop as the travelers pulled out their passes and stopped at the gate. As he observed what happened, he realized that the gatekeepers wore strange clothing. They were dressed in loose black pants, with a dark colored shirt underneath a jacket that looks to have multiple pockets and is very thick and was green in color.

There were walls three times the size of the walls at his school and one gate that has two large green doors and some form of symbols on them. As he noticed the things around the gates, he took note of a group of four that were inside the doors that had pieces of paper with them that they had pulled out of the pockets and gave to the gatekeepers to check. After they were checked and granted permission to leave, they put away the papers and vanished.

Feeling gusts of wind pass by, he looked up only to notice that there were green leaves falling from the tree when they shouldn't be falling. He looked at the gates one last time before going away.

As night fell, Kaien attempted to enter this strange place, through the shadows. He succeeded in doing so and looked towards the old looking city and noticed the building structures. No matter how foreign it is for him, the buildings looked rather traditional and had modern utilities installed.

As he was about to turn into a corner, he felt something hit his neck and as he turned around, all he saw was a two dark silhouettes looming over him before darkness captured his consciousness.

When he awoke, he noticed that he was strapped onto a metal chair. Trying to get of to the chair, he moved around trying to get the chair to move, but to no avail. When the chair didn't move when he tried hopping with the chair, he realized that either, a, the chair was too heavy for him to move or, b, the chair was bolted to the floors. He was only able to see about a foot or two in front of him. Hearing the door open, he tensed and waited to see the face of whoever it was that brought him here.

To his surprise, it was a small silhouette that hovered about in the edges of the room. When this figure stepped out and into the light, he saw what looked to be a female child of 12 years of age and had large emerald eyes with a mop of pink hair atop of her head.

To his amazement, the child stared at him for a while before she started speaking.

-Cross Academy (a couple of weeks later)-

"Tadaima! Yuki-chan? Zero-Kun?" Kaien Cross called out to his adoptive kids.

"Okairi, Headmaster." Yuki said as she came out and bowed to the man that has taken her in. Zero said nothing as he followed Yuki to the door, just staring at the man that took him in.

_He's too dramatic…. (Sigh) what is wrong with her calling him that though…. _Zero thought to him self.

"Yuki-chan! Don't call me that! Call me tou-sama or tou-chan!" Said Kaien as he dramatically cried for his 'daughter' to call him father or dad. He then turned to Zero and asked, "Zero-kun? Will you call me tou-san?" Hearing this Zero got the goose bumps and just turned away and walked into his room.

"Headmaster…. I was only just able to get him to come out of that room this morning and this is what you do? Will you go wash up and get ready for dinner? I have to finish making dinner and now get Zero to come out of his room again!" Yuki asked Kaien as she rushed him to his room.

"But… But, Yuki! I want to hear you call me tou-san!" Kaien said brawling his eyes out like no other and not wanting to leave without hearing her say it.

"Sorry headmaster.. but I have to go get Zero out of his room… What will he think of you when he has to sit closer to you with you smelling like that?" Yuki then looked at Kaiens' face and saw that he was in deep thought. Kaien had always wanted the two to get along and become siblings, so without further ado, Kaien Cross decided – with a look of absolute confidence – marched into his room for a shower and then to talk to his children.

Yuki thinking that he wanted Zero to accept him, left without question and decided to just go to the kitchen to get the food done and then go get Zero.

After cooking for another 20 minutes, she set the table and set the food on the table for everyone in the thermo containers. She then went to Zeros' room to get him.

Walking in she sees him sitting on the edge of his bed in the darkest place in his room. She notices that there is no picture or anything that is in the room that would be able to describe or fill in the void of his lost and broken heart.

Zero had noticed that she entered the room and was looking around his room. Deciding that she had seen too much, he cleared his throat and sees her turning her head towards him with a smile on her face.

"Zero-san, dinner is ready if you would like to come join us?" Yuki asked. Being as young as Zero and a male that just lost his parents, he doesn't talk much to anyone due to the fact that he was not comfortable in the presence of the headmaster.

He just nodded his head and started to follow Yuki out of his room. The only person that he currently trusts is Yuki. She was the one that helped him.

During the time period that he was residing in the Cross mansion, he was always in his room, only coming out in the early breaks of day to eat, drink and clean up. He didn't talk to anyone and was scratching at the mark that became the curse of his family. He didn't think about anything other than _"I need to take this off."_ Yuki had sent the headmaster off to do whatever he does in the outside world and during the timeframe that the headmaster was gone he was in constant despair. Yuki had given him a couple of things to help his healing process and his space.

She barged into his room one day, just to see that he was scratching at his neck and that he was scratching enough to cause bleeding. Zero just didn't noticed. Yuki however, was freaking out and decided to stop him and help him clean up. She prepared the wet towels and basin so that she would be able to clean of all the crusted blood and other marks that he created as well as help him get the shower that he would need.

It is one of the ways that she be came a person that he wanted to keep safe. He began to become more aware of how much she would be willing to put forward her safety and pride for those that she loved and those that are in her care.

Dinner was different due to the return of Cross Kaien. Not knowing that Zero would eat food with everyone, he was amazed that Zero was comfortable eating with Yuki and himself.

"Zero-kun! How are you enjoying the food?" Kaien asked cheerily. Zero just continued to eat ignoring Kaien, seeing that he was being ignored, he had streams of tears falling down his face and was dejected. "Ne, Yuki-chan? How did you manage to get him to talk?"

"Because I took care of him and spent time with him," was Yuki's blunt reply.

"Yuki-chan~! I wanted to spend time with you guys too!" Kaien pouted.

"Headmaster, behaving like a child will get you nowhere with Zero." Yuki stated. Seeing this as an olive branch to get closer to Zero, he took it and thought about what to say next to Zero. While Kaien was contemplating this, Yuki looked to Zero and asked, "Does the

food taste okay?"

Zero nodded yes and Yuki nodded in return, knowing what he meant.

"When I was out for work, I met this little girl. She was about your age Yuki-chan. She reminded me of you and I wanted to bring her back. I – " Kaien was speaking.

"Headmaster, if she reminded you of me then I suppose all little girls do? If you want us to meet her then you should've invited her to come back with you."

"Maa… Yuki-chan~ I really wanted to, but I didn't know if you were willing to meet her or not. Especially Zero-kun here." Kaien stated. "Would you have wanted to meet her, Zero-kun?"

Continuing to eat dinner, Zero never stopped eating nor did he pause to give Kaien an answer. Noticing that he was being ignored more, Kaien pouted and cried. Yuki decided to ask Zero the question – knowing full well that he heard Kaien – after seeing Kaiens' steams of tears and hands rubbing his eyes.

"Ne, Zero?" Yuki started. Seeing that Zero is looking up and that Kaien is only sobbing now with tears at the corner of his eyes, she continued, "wouldn't you like to meet that girl too? She sounds interesting." Zero thought about his answers and what it would be like to meet more people. He gave a hesitant nod to Yuki. Seeing this, Kaien burst into a joyful cheer with tears.

"Yata! I get to invite her over! I need to go set the date! When would you guys like to meet her? As soon as possible, right? I'll go set this up!" Kaien exclaimed in excitement.

He then got up and left the table to go to his office to write a letter asking for permission for a certain kounichi to come and visit. Noticing that he wasn't going to eat, Zero proceeded to take the food. Yuki looked at Zero and gave him an exasperated sigh as she sat down from trying to get Kaien's attention earlier.

Zero then looked at Yuki, shrugging his shoulders and continued to eat and finish the food that Yuki made. She then sat down and continued to also finish up the food. The only ting that they didn't touch was the vegetable soup.

-Kaien-

"Hm… How should I write this letter to Sarutobi-san? Should I just tell him that I want just Sakura to visit? Or maybe have a few of his people come with her? Oh! And how would they be able to get here? Hm…." Kaien thought aloud to himself.

He was so engrossed in writing the letter that he didn't hear the knocks on his door nor the opening of his door. The guest found Kaien sitting at his desk, pondering about a letter and shifting through the papers and talking to himself. If anyone saw him, he or she would be able to see the pink background with growing flowers in the area that Kaien was in. It was questionable, but who would want to interrupt and ruin his moments? Well, this guest would because it was unusual and awkward to see a man behaving like a happy-go-lucky child.

Chuckling to himself, he began to speak aloud, "Is this how the headmaster of Cross Academy spends his time?"

Stopping in his movements, Kaien looked up and smiles at the guest before proceeding.

"Kaname-kun! How will I be able to assist you this lovely evening? Would you like to sit down for some tea?" Kaien asked.

"Of course. I was just wondering what you were saying to yourself?"

"Oh, I was just going to send a letter to that one village we talked about. I was going to ask if we would be able to host one of the people I met. What do you think?" Kaien said sounding serious near the end.

"May I ask who this guest would be?"

"Well, I met this dear child when I was visiting and she is such a kind and dear thing that I wanted Yuki, Zero and – of course – everyone else to meet her."

"By everyone else, you would mean us of the night class?"

"Yes and you could learn a little secret of hers as well."

"Interesting… We shall see if there is anything to learn in due time. You seem to have forgotten your call with the Hunter's Association, I believe."

Kaien froze and paled a bit before he went back to being cheery and waving his hand about. Kaname chose this moment to slip out of the room and back to the Moon Dormitories.

"Oh no… what to do first? Let me check… I should be able to call now." Kaien thought and went to pick up the phone. Punching in the numbers of the person he wanted to contact, he sat there waiting for the rings to stop and for the other person to pick up the phone. Through this, Kaien was contemplating on telling this specific person.

"Hello Kaien. To what pleasure do I owe this call to?" The person on the other side answered.

"Hello, President. I would like to make sure we have the terms set?" Kaien asked.

This specific person was male, but behaved very feminine. He is the President of the

Vampire Hunters Association. While it is nice not to have to talk to him, every hunter has

to check in every once in a while for assignments and concerns.

"Ah.. Your terms are quite understandable. Kiryuu Zero shall have the protection of the Association until he turns 16 years of age. Once there you then will call me again and I will give you and answer."

"I believe we have already come to terms with where his alliance is at."

"Hm… That is what you think, Cross Kaien. We shall speak of this matter at a later time.

Now why don't you run along and play headmaster of that 'school' once more? It will be a sight to see what becomes of your 'school' in the future. Until then, adieu Mister Vampire without fangs."

The line then ended and Kaien could not say anything further upon the matter.

_Must he always be this adamant about things? I suppose it is nearing that time again. Hopefully someone much more diligent becomes the President._ Kaien thought to himself.

"Now… What should I write on that letter? Hm… Oh! I know! This way he won't be offended and is willing to allow her to visit!"

Going from his depressed mood to a cheery one, he figured out a way to invite the dear child and not have her get into trouble!

(Letter)

_I hope this letter finds you well, Sarutobi-san. I was pondering about many things since I have gotten home and many of them were about dear Haruno Sakura-chan. I seem to have my mind stuck onto her presence. She was such a sweet host and I would like to give my thanks to her by inviting her to join my children and I for a few days. _

_I would also like for Sakura-chan to come and visit some of the special academy students. These students have heard of my recent travels and have be wanting to meet the child that I have been talking to my children about. Send the sweet dear my regards and thank her for hosting me._

_I understand if she cannot travel to this academy alone and cannot stay here alone. It is in my consideration for those that you might be assigning to come with Sakura-chan. They will also be welcomed and will also be allowed to meet with the special students._

_On other important things, Sakura-chan can be the representative or the delegate that you would be sending out to this school to inform and gain information about the surroundings of the area. I believe it would be best that you would like to send out one or a few of your own to check the surrounding areas and 'investigate' anything that you would deem suspicious._

_If Sakura-chan and possible company are going to be coming for the visit, I will prepare the transportation if that is what you would like for me to do. Transportation in the town that I am situated in is quite different from your village, unfortunately._

_If there is anything that you would like for me to accommodate for or prepare for, please send me a letter. I hope that the messenger birds will do you well._

_Best regards,_

_Cross Kaien, Headmaster of Cross Academy_

(End Letter)

"Hm… This should be sufficient. Sarutobi-san~ I hope you receive this letter soon!" Kaien exclaimed to an empty room. He folded the letter and tied it around one of the messenger birds. As if knowing that it is going to travel a long journey, he flapped his wings and flew around the room a few times and pecked at Kaiens' head a few times before flying out the window and towards it's destination.

Sighing, Kaien decided that he should go to Moon Dormitories and tell of the news to the Dorm Head.

-Moon Dormitories-

"It seems that Kaien is thinking about inviting an interesting person to this school." A masculine, yet soft voice said. He was slender, with red-brown eyes with brown hair that reaches his chin.

"I would say that he is, isn't he Dorm Leader?" another male commented in a softer voice. "Who is this guest?" He was also a slender gentleman with blond hair and green eyes.

"We will find out soon. He is coming our way."

The two were close friends and the two have been living with each other for a long time. They were the only two that is present so far within the dormitories.

They walked into the main hall leading to two sets of stairs that lead to the lower level common room where the main doors were located. As the two started to descend the stairs, Kaien walked in and greeted the two.

"How are my favorite people doing?" Kaien asked very cheerily.

"We are fairing well, thank you. And yourself? How did the meeting go, Headmaster Cross?" the supposed dorm leader asked.

"Well, things at the office are always such a hassle. The meeting was so far okay. Now, there might possibly be a guest that would be coming here for a visit as you both know and this guest is quite special."

"I'm sure this guest is, but I have to ask who is the guest and what purpose do it serve to have this guest here?"

"Well, Kuran Kaname-san, this guest could possibly be the liaison that you asked me to seek for."

"Is that so? It seems you are not willing to tell us anything else about this guest."

"Well, why don't we go sit before I continue?" Kaien suggested. They then moved over to the couches and sat there, with Kaname sitting in the couch across from Kaien.

"Takuma, please sit and make yourself comfortable. You are also a part of this conversation." Kaname stated.

"Of course Kaname." Ichijou Takuma responded, knowing that Kaname is close enough with him to be a tad informal. Ichijou Takuma has lived with Kaname since the disappearance of his mother and father. In the last known note that Kuran Juri had left, it had been one sending her only son to live with the Ichijou family until further notice. Takuma, being same aged friends, tried to get closer to Kaname with his bright and cheery attitude. He was also the only one that was sent away whenever he was in the presence of Kaname.

"As you were saying Headmaster?"

"Well, I would like it if you approved of the child that is coming here for a visit and represent the village that she is from. She will be of help in the future, should we need to acquire some assistance with whatever we will need to do in the future." Kaien told the two.

"I suppose this would also have to deal with what the Hunter's Association is going to be doing to the young child staying with you?" Kaname asked.

"Partially. With her coming here for the visit, it would be possible for us to be able to gain some trusts and allies with her and the village. It would do us good to have her people help us if we should need any."

"So, you want us to befriend her and tell her about our selves. Possibly tell her what we are and have her tell her people and by doing this you want to gain her trust and for us to require any assistance in the future to be able to call upon her. This child that you invited?" Takuma asked.

"Essentially yes. What do you both think? Will it be a good idea for you? If you want she can swear to secrecy and sign whatever it is that you want and have her not tell anyone, but the village leader?" Kaien questioned.

The two were starting to become confuse with what Kaien was suggesting. Why should she swear to secrecy if she would be in turn telling her village leader about them? It was very confusing, but Kaname wanted to trust Kaiens' decisions and want to do what would be best for him in the long run.

"Headmaster Cross, you would have to allow me to think on the matter. If there is nothing else?" Kaname questioned.

"That is all Kaname-kun. That is all and I do hope that you agree to this. It would be very beneficial for the both of us." Kaien responded, getting off the couch and started to walk towards the exit not turning around towards the pair that vanished.

"Do you think that it would be a wise idea, Kaname?" Takuma asked after they got out of earshot of Kaien.

"It would be on our part if we know what this child is capable of doing. We shall meet the child and hope that Kaien has made a good choice with what he would be exposing to strangers." Kaname replied.

"If that is what you want."

"I believe it would be best for us to get our rest. The Headmaster might have already sent out the invitation and we will just have to come up with the solution to whatever it is that he go us in."

"Alright. Have a good night then Kaname."

"To you as well Takuma."

Looking into the moon when Takuma was leaving, he began to think to himself and started to formulate a plan of possible actions. When he heard the click of the door, he let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face.

_He is absolutely crazy. I suppose I can wait to see the outcomes of meeting this child. Hopefully she is doing well in his care._ Kaname thought to himself.

Once more looking out into the darkness, he went to get changed and went to sleep with a gut feeling telling him that it would be fine to meet this mysterious child that Kaien had met on his journey.

-The Following Day – Kaien's Office-

After eating breakfast and washing up, Kaien was on his way his office. He gasped as he walked into his office and near started to cry once more after what he saw. There were three more stacks of paperwork that he is to attend to and sign when he finished with all of the papers two nights prior to this day. He was not able to spot any birds, but it was to be expected, due to the long journey between the two offices.

It is indeed a sad day for Kaien. Much to his sadness, he always asked himself, how do more paperwork get onto his desk so often when he is sure he locks up when he leaves his office. Prepositions need to be stated so that he could get things done and written out. Sighing to himself, he started to do his paperwork.

-Afternoon (sunset)-

"Kaname, did you want me to write out the preposition or do you want to do it?" Takuma asked.

"It's alright, I will be able to do it." Kaname replied.

"Should we put that it is important for this guest to keep some of the insights he or she shall be seeing to them self?" Takuma asked.

"Yes, I should add that in there, but what do I want information would I want for this child to keep to itself?"

"Kaname, the 'it' that you called is human. Don't you have a thing about calling humans by their names?"

"Yes, I do. However, I will continue to call this particular human an 'It' until I figure out if It is really special."

"Fair enough."

"We will talk to the Headmaster about this too and give this to him to look at."

"Alright. Just let me look at it too when you're done."

"Alright."

Kaname then started to write the ideas that he had in order for him to know what he really wanted. Allowing himself some thought the first thing that he wrote was, _depending on who and what this guest does, the contents shall change. _After writing that, he was content enough to continue to write what it was that he wanted.

(Note)

_Depending on who and what this guest does, the contents shall change._

_This guest shall not speak of what he or she sees or hear on the grounds of the soon-to-be academy to others that do not have the official clearance._

_This guest shall be treated with respect and be given privacy only if he or she will do the same for the others. _

_To abide by these two 'rules' this guest is allowed access to most of the things that he or she would be welcomed to enjoy and do here at Cross Academy. Shall there be any disorder of any kind without proper notice to the Headmaster, Cross Kaien, then this guest is to receive any punishment that is deemed worthy of the trouble or action that his guest had created/caused. _

_Kuran Kaname, Dorm Leader of the Night Class_

(End Note)

"That should be more than reasonable so far, do you not agree?" Kaname asked, knowing that Takuma had been reading over his shoulder for the past few minutes.

"As long as you included that this note is subjected to change at any time in consideration to the circumstances." Takuma replied, noticing that Kaname had included that in the first sentence of the note.

"Of course. It is always wise to put that there when it is for the unknown guest. It would be difficult to not include this particular piece of information."

"What would you like to do with that note then Kaname?"

"We shall take it to the Headmaster, so that he could give it to our 'little' guest."

"Alright then." Takuma said and followed Kaname out of the room and dorms to Kaien's office.

-Kaien's Office-

Sighing to himself, he had found another stack of papers.

_At least this one is smaller._

He was becoming more frustrated that there is so much papers at his desk. He couldn't rip them up because they were important documents and some of the documents needed Kaname to also have to look over it and sign.

Resigning to a small scream and loud no's throughout the room, he internally cried to himself.

However, unbeknownst to him, standing outside his office is Yuuki and Zero. Yuuki keeping a hand over her mouth to not laugh aloud and Zero with a smirk on his lips. Both were the culprits to those unwanted paperwork on his desk. Each time paper work is sent to Kaien's office, either Yuuki, Zero or both are in there and when that happens the papers get put in a hidden place and then reappear for him to do. Normally they would sort through for the dates that Kaien would need to finish reading and sending the papers back by and put the ones more crucial onto the desk and the ones less crucial into the hidden spot.

Almost unable to keep her laughter in, she turned to see her savior as well as his 'friend' walking towards them with a few pieces of paper in their hands. Yuuki bowed to the two as Zero narrowed his eyes. About to take off in the opposite direction, he was stopped by the voice of Kaname.

"Zero-san, you should be more aware of your surroundings, if not the Association will not take you into their consideration."

"Thank you for the advice." Said Zero in a crisp cold voice before walking away.

"Mou… Zero-kun! Ano, Kaname-san, arigatou!" Yuuki said before giving him a 90-degree bow and running after Zero.

"She should slow down more often. Ne, Kaname?" Takuma said, turning towards Kaname.

Ignoring what his housemate just said, he turned towards the door and knocked twice before hearing a voice telling him to enter.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster." Kaname said.

"Ah, good afternoon to you, too, Kaname-kun, Takuma-kun!" Kaien said in a cheery voice.

"You seem to not want to work on those, Headmaster Cross." Takuma said.

"Mou… They are just so boring!" Kaien complained.

"Is that so? Well, why don't you just take those papers from their hiding spot and work on them?" Kaname asked, a slight smile in his voice.

"Because I can never find them no matter where I look! Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun are really good at hiding them!"

The two looked at each other before they turned towards Kaien and eyed him.

"Not likely, more like you don't want to ruin their fun." Takuma said.

"Hey! That's not true!" Kaien complained.

"On to more pressing matters, we have made the prepositions to give to you." Kaname said handing the note over to Kaien. Allowing him a few minutes to read it and digest the contents of the note, Kaname eyed Kaien for an answer.

Kaien read the note once, twice, thrice and still could not believe his eyes. There was no guarantee of death and the special guest was allowed to go back home and only inform a few people of what she saw.

"Ano… Kaname-san, are you sure that you wouldn't want to add anything else to this note?" Kaien questioned Kaname.

"It shall be fine. I do believe that I added in the first sentence that those rules are subjected to change depending on who our guest is." Kaname responded.

"Mhmm… Yes you did say that. Now if you are sure, would you like for me to hang onto it until the guest arrives or would you like to keep this until then?"

"It wouldn't matter. You make that decision, Headmaster Kaien."

"Then I suppose that you should hang onto it. There is no point for me to hang onto this when you make a face like that." Kaien said, knowing full well that Kaname didn't make a face externally at all. Handing the note back to it's owner, Kaname took it and decided to leave, not before slipping another note to Kaien as he took the other note. Takuma had no clue to what was happening as he was enjoying the last bit of the tea that was served. Kaname then put the note into his pocket and stood. Takuma taking that as his queue to set his teacup down and stand as well. Bowing to Kaien, he followed Kaname out of the room.

_Kaname-kun sure is interesting! _Kaien thought to himself as he finally took out the note that Kaname had given him and opened it to read the contents.

(Note)

_How is Yuuki? I believe that she should be doing better? _

_Kiryuu Zero should be kept in your eye and mind; I doubt the 'President' of the Hunter's Association would take kindly to him at all. I hear some strange things about this particular man, Kaien._

_Be wary of the information that you give him. He will use any and all means to turn friends into enemies and those he dislike from the Association's protection without consulting others._

(End Note)

Sighing to himself, he supposed what he had heard over the years has been true then. Kaname had confirmed his doubts in the 'President' and had proved that there are things that are happening because of this particular man.

Knowing that Zero won't be in the protection of the Association for much longer, he knew that trouble would be heading their way as soon as Zero hits the deadline.

_That is why I went to go look for help already, Kaname-kun. Hopefully this would action that I took won't cause too much chaos yet. We have an unsuspecting ally that might appear for you Kaname-kun. This ally will be able to help you._

Sighing once more, Kaien looked out the window and hoped that good news will approach soon and for the days of peace to hopefully arrive soon.

\- A Week Later-

There were two birds in his office – which is not possible since he closed the windows and locked the door before leaving the evening before.

Kaien decided to check the birds first before checking the piles of paper that are on his desk. Trying to take the first bird into his hand in order to procure the note attached became much more troublesome than he had previously thought. The bird avoided him and flew around the room making a mess of the papers lying around due to its wings flapping. If anyone were to walk in, they would see Kaien in a frenzy trying to capture the bird and hoping around with his arms outstretched reaching and trying to grab the bird.

As the bird came to a stop, it made itself at home in Kaiens' hair. Kaien then reached up and grabbed the note from the leg of the flying animal before any more damage could be done.

_I have got to get a different messenger bird. This one keeps messing with me._ He thought and cried internally as well, remembering how the bird reacted the first time. He opened the note and to his surprise and content it was Sarutobi-san.

(Note)

_Good day Kaien!_

_I believe we have gotten past the point of formalities! Call me Hiruzen and do remember to. Spare me from the formalities; it would be a wise thing to do so, wouldn't you say?_

_I do apologize if there are any messes that were created when we sent out our other bird with yours. We sent the best and more behaved one that we had access to._

_The other bird will be the link for us if you need it. She will stay as long as you permit and take any note that you would need directly to us in a faster route and shorter time. She is trained and will be able to fend for herself if anything should happen, so you shouldn't worry too much. She is very friendly with children, should you want her to meet with your children?_

_We have spoke to Sakura-chan about it and it seems likely that she would like to go. We shall speak to her mentor about her going on; shall we say a trip to visit some friends? I believe the 'we' that you are questioning will be discussed with the contents carried by our other bird._

_I believe Sakura-chan had also written you a letter?_

_There is also some paperwork in there as well. There will be notes along the way for you to fill out. Just send those back with the bird and we shall see where the rest will take us._

_Have a fantastic day,_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, Former Hokage of Konohagakure_

(End Note)

Hizuren-san was able to predict some of the questions that he had and answered them. Knowing that the messenger bird that was sent along with his was in the room, he approached the bird cautiously. The bird sensing that the man had read the other letter and that it could trust him, she opened her wings and stood to show him her full height and the bag that it was hiding underneath her body.

Kaien was shocked by the height of the magnificent bird that was in front of him and slowly approached the bag that was at her feet. Being able to take the bag, Kaien opened the bag to be shown two scrolls that were in the bag. One scroll was large and had fancy designs and the other was smaller with a simple color and no design.

He took the larger one out first and opened the scroll. After looking at it for a while, Kaien tilted his head to the side and continued to observe the words that were written on the scroll. When he heard the knocks on the door, he peaked his head out from the behind the scroll and said a quiet come in.

Entering the room was Kaname, Takuma, Yuuki and Zero. They came in a looked at the Headmaster who was holding a scroll – or long piece of fancy paper in Yuuki's and Zero's minds – who had tears at the corners of his eyes and was asking for help. Unable to help him, Zero simply sat down and took one of the water bottles out of the basket and drank it, while Yuuki and Takuma poured 4 cups of tea. Both sat down and picked up the silverware and started to drink from it.

Kaien started to tear as he saw what 3 of his 4 guests were doing and stared at the only one that was still standing. Kaname sighed and went over to Kaien and decided to help him. Kaname looked at the scroll and shook his head towards Kaien. Kaien laid down the scroll and slid it across his desk to where Kaname was. Looking at the scroll, Kaname realized that Kaien had held the scroll upside down.

"Headmaster Cross, you might want to turn the scroll the other way." Kaname said fixing the scroll for him. Seeing Kaien look down to the scroll and look back up he gave a tiny chuckle.

Finally being able to read it he was surprised by the handwriting. Picking up the previous note, he compared both hand writing to one another. Different people wrote it, but it still held the aura of diligence and neat strokes of a paintbrush.

Setting the note aside, he began reading to himself and became amused and happy by the time he finished the letter.

(Letter)

_Hello there, Cross Kaien-san._

_I see you have been made acquaintance to the Third Hokage. I would like to inform you that I am the Forth Hokage Namikaze Minato. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance and be able to come into contact of such a brilliant man. _

_Sarutobi Hizuren, the Third Hokage, has become just the Principal and Overseer of the Academy for our students. You would still be able to get into touch with him, it is just the more important things similar to sending shinobi out will be under my position and duty._

_Do not worry about the things that you have to Sarutobi-san. It is my duty to take care of what the previous Hokage (or leader) had said that he would do. Only I will be the new addition to the group that has knowledge of what is going on. It is in our ways to keep information to our selves and those that are directly involved, unless it is deemed a danger to us as a whole._

_I will be sending Haruno Sakura-chan as an acceptance to your invitation and I believe that it would be wise if we were to only send Sakura-chan. I do not wish to send others along and impose on you and your family. _

_She will just need a map to get to where you would like her to meet you. Please also mark down any places where she should avoid. Sakura-chan has a strong sense of direction and we trust her to be able to handle herself. All of our young shinobi's have been prepped for journeys away from home. Sakura-chan has more experience and expertise in the area. If you would like for us to send her profile along so that you can confirm, please do send a message. _

_Any and all matters that concern your academy will be presented to only Sarutobi Hizuren, Morino Ibiki and myself, Namikaze Minato if that will help assure you that it is safe for you. Sakura-chan still does not have any idea about the secret, however I believe that it is subjected to change when we send her to you. _

_Please do excuse her behavior a little, since she has never stayed away from our village for too long and has not ventured into any unmarked territories. She is still unaccustomed to the ways of the outside world. It is not strange for our shinobi, so please do excuse her mannerisms and behaviors._

_If there is anything else that you have a concern for please feel free to send notes or messages via the messenger bird. The bird is Sakura-chans' private bird and she is open to us using her birds. _

_There are some papers that I have also included in this scroll for you to sign and give to Sakura-chan so that she can overlook it and bring it back with her._

_I look forward to continue to hear from you and some day will able to meet you in person. _

_Thank you and please have a fantastic day,_

_Namikaze Minato, Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure_

(End Letter)

Kaien finished reading the scroll and understood that Hizuren has retired from his position as leader of the village. He was to now communicate with the new leader of the village and he was fine with that. Some people know their limits and know when to step down so that the next generation would be able to continue the legacy and start new things to keep things modern.

Now he had to prepare a map for his dear guest to arrive and with only Sakura coming as his guest, it would make things easier on Kaname. As Sakura will be the only guest, there will be no hostility between the others that might've travelled with her here and our dear vampires. There are things that he would like to keep from happening and now that Sakura is guaranteed to be coming alone, a lot more things are going to not happen. Being on edge for the past week about the other people that might have been coming was very stressful and was a difficult task to do when taking care of two children, two vampires, the Association, as well as others things that he needed to get done. He was now that there are things that he could get off his shoulders.

He had the guest room prepared and was going to be able to get Sakura to settle in quickly. He wanted Sakura to be able to get along with the children. It was going to be a good thing for both of these children. Standing up and grapping the scroll that was being tossed around, Kaien opened it to reveal feminine and very pretty handwriting. It was also small and neat.

Kaien looked up to see that everyone else was staring at him. Tears forming at corners of his eyes, he began to swell in happiness and began to jump around with Sakura's letter.

"Headmaster, was the letter good news?" Yuuki's voice cut into his celebration and stopped him mid jump.

"Yuuki-chan…. Mou… Fine. It was good news. Our little guest will be coming here and staying for a while. She sent some stuff so that you would be able to recognize her when I am not able to do so!" Kaien responded handing the photograph over to Yuuki so that she can see this guest.

"Who is taking her here?"

"She is coming here her self and don't worry. She is a lot stronger than she looks. Yes that is her real hair color and yes, those are her real eye color. She will be traveling here herself with special permissions from some very important people."

"What about her parents?"

"Hm… I don't know. I didn't meet them while I was staying at her house."

"Then how do you know that she is allowed to come for the visit?"

"Because in her letter, it says that she can!"

"And you know this how? You haven't even read it yet."

"Yuuki-chan~! How can you be so cruel?" Kaien exclaimed, tears falling from his eyes.

"Why don't you read it to us?" Kaname suggested.

Both Yuuki and Kaien looked over to him, one with exasperation and the other with hope.

"Okay the letter says –

(Letter)

_Hello there Cross-san! I hope that your day has brightened very nicely. I hope that my messenger bird wasn't too much trouble. She likes to stay with me often and is very well behaved. I hope you didn't mind me sending my own bird to you for your use._

_I would be able to visit you and your family. I just hope that I will not be intruding onto anything too important in your lives. I hope that it will be a time of learning, enjoyment and full of fascinations. Do not fret, my parents know that I will be traveling and are fine with it since they also travel a lot for work. I have spoken to them and they are aware. I do not like to keep small things from my parents and I hope that it would be okay?_

_I would like to tell you a little about myself so that you could inform your family. I like to wake up early and go on walks and exercise. Being able to find interesting things will keep me interested and I always like learning about new things. I can cook well enough to sustain myself and will be able to shop for food – if you point me in the direction of the stores – and not inconvenience you with that. I will be able to do my own laundry and take care of myself rather well. _

_I would like to ask you if you would be intending to house me for the time being that I will be visiting? If you do not, could you point me in the directions of the nearest hotel or place where I could possibly rent a room? Would you be able to provide me with a map to your home? I would very much appreciate it and you would not have to worry about me getting lost. Do you happen to own any animals? I get rather fond of them and I would like to enjoy time with them and your children. Will there be any expectations that you would like for me to keep?_

_I know that it is quite a lot of questions, but I would like to ask before putting my foot into my mouth. I have included a current picture of myself in this letter and I hope it will become useful to you. There are many things that I would like to explore while I am on my way to your home. Please do point out the areas that you do not want me to go near _

_Because it would become a hassle cause some lost time of traveling._

_Thank you for you hospitality and your welcoming,_

_Haruno Sakura _

_Heiress of the Haruno Clan_

(End Letter)

"– see? She said that her parents were fine with it! Her superiors were also okay with it! Don't worry about it. You can ask her about it. I don't want to spoil any of her fun just yet. It will keep her interested. So? What do you think? Do you want her to stay here or some where else?" Kaien finished and asked.

1471

Thoughtfully thinking about it, Yuuki came to a conclusion.

"If she is fine with it, let her stay here. Maybe she will be able to spend some quality time with us. Ne, Zero-kun." Yuuki stated and looked to Zero at the end.

"Sure," was all she was going to get out of the boy with silver hair.

"Why not? She sounds like someone that is not her age. I wonder if she really is a child as the Headmaster had stated?" Takuma stated aloud so that all of the occupants in the room can hear. Turning red the Headmaster then began to stutter out words of complaint and was adding fuel to the already burning fire that had begun. Hearing some sot chuckling, they both turned to see that it was Kaname that chuckled.

"Allow her to stay at your estate. It would be better that way for us. Besides we wouldn't want for things to get complicated, now would be Headmaster Kaien?" Kaname said.

Kaien then nodded agreeing with what Kaname had just said. Yuuki was looking at Kaien in a weird way and then shrugged it off. Maybe if he didn't know that he could very well be compared to a child in the situation that he put himself in then it wouldn't matter much to anyone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your child-like schemes, but shouldn't we begin to make preparations for our young guest?" Kaname interrupted.

"Oh, yes indeed, Kaname-kun! She would be able to use the guest room then and it will be near Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun, too! I bet it would be even more wonderful if Yuuki-chan and Sakura-chan will be able to get a sleepover and be able to talk more!" Kaien exclaimed loudly and became more excited about what he was thinking about.

"Sweet dreams my dear and hopefully it will become eventful for you here." A strange voice said to the small body it stood above.

"How long does it take for one to travel from that place here?" Zero asked Yuuki getting impatient.

"She's in the city, it won't be for much longer." Yuuki replied

"Stranger things have happened, sir." A young voice replied.


End file.
